wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Romania
Twenty contestants compete in a Heroes vs. Villains-type thing. Although, it's all new contestants this time, instead of returning players. 'Previous Season: 'Survivor: India 'Next Season: 'Survivor: Maldives Contestants *'Sprint Player of the Season -' Jacob Ross (received 97% of the vote) Summary Episode 1 - "I'll Pee In The Rice" The two teams meet Probst in Romania. He splits them up, and makes them go to their campsites. At the Mahmudia (Villains) camp, Jacob screams at everybody, pees in the rice and beans, and almost kills Kass, who starts yelling at him. Tianna describes how hot she thinks that is in a confessional. Voltaire and Elizabeth make a Goth Alliance, saying they're the two smartest people there, while Kendall bitches at Alfred and Agatha because they're old. At Sulina, the contestants are getting along and being boring. Hunter tries to pep up the tribe, but some people such as Robbie don't exactly like it. The first challenge is a puzzle (shocker) and Mahmudia easily wins. Sulina goes to Tribal Council, where the two targets are Sarah (for being the outsider) and Hunter (for being annoying). The tribe votes out Hunter 8-2, with Reagan being the only person to vote Sarah besides Hunter. Episode 2 - "Your Tears Are All The Pay I'll Ever Need" Reagan is immediately on the outs for voting Sarah instead of Hunter, and tribal alliances start to form. Oliver forms a guys' alliance with Emmett, Joe, and Robbie, which makes some of the girls suspicious. Flannery finds a giant tree full of bananas, and Robbie says he has a crush on her. Over at Mahmudia, Jacob has disappeared, but nobody cares. The old people and Voltaire discuss how much they hate him and Kendall, and strategize about who should be the next out. Tianna is shown yelling at Kass, and he starts crying in the confessional, asking why everyone always yells at him. Agatha calls him a "naive little kid" and he gets angry, which causes Agatha to rant about politics these days. The challenge is some random ball throwing one like the ones they have in every episode of Caramoan. Once again, Mahmudia wins, even though Jacob isn't even there. Over at Sulina, the girls band together and try to vote out Oliver, the leader of the boys' alliance, but they need one more person to vote with them. At Tribal Council, Zach flips and Oliver is sent home 5-4. Episode 3 - "There's A Fork In The Road" Flannery and Ariana feel bad for voting out Oliver, since they think he's nice, and express interest in joining the boys, but decide to lay low for a while. Reagan describes her happiness about voting Oliver out and saving herself, but her happiness disappears when she sees a naked Joe taking a bath. At the Villains camp, Jacob is still nowhere to be found at all. Kendall and Tianna have another gigantic fight, this time about who is the cutest boy on the tribe. Voltaire is shown strategizing with Elizabeth, but they have to intervene in the fight. Kass also comes out and yells, then rants at everyone else for yelling. He explains that his tribe is a bunch of idiots and he could do whatever he wanted. At the challenge, Jeff announces that there will be a double elimination, and they'll be competing for individual immunity and reward. The team who wins first wins reward, and then they'll compete against each other for individual immunity. The Villains easily win, again, and Kass wins individual immunity. At the Heroes' campsite, the vote seems to be obvious, and it is, with the girls and Zach voting Emmett out 5-3. At the Villains, Kendall and Tianna are up for elimination for being rude, and one of them possibly having the idol. The vote goes against Kendall and she's eliminated 8-2. Episode 4 - "The Ultimate Goat" At the Villains' tribe, Alfred is shown looking for the idol with Tyler, who he's kind of bonded with. They don't find it, and see a hole instead, realizing that someone else must have it. A shadow of a morbidly obese person running through the trees carrying something is then seen, and they realize what must have happened. Elizabeth is shown fighting with Tianna over why Tianna fights with everyone, and Tianna continues to yell at her, then tries to find weed in the forest, but fails. The reward challenge happens (and I'm not describing it because I'm too lazy to come up with challenges) and the Heroes FINALLY win, the reward is a Romanian guy named "CÃ£tÃ£lin" coming to camp and teaching them how to find stuff, which they eventually do. Zach tries to find the idol (spoiler alert: he doesn't) because he feels like the target is on his back due to him flipping. (spoiler alert: it is) At the villains' tribe, there are numerous droppings on the ground at the campsite, and they are too big for any sort of animal, so the only culprit is Jacob. Agatha tries to find him so she can yell at him, but he is nowhere to be found. At the immunity challenge, the Villains win... again. Heroes are once again sent to Tribal Council, and Ariana and Flannery flip to Joe and Robbie because they feel like Zach can't be trusted, sending Zach home 4-3. Episode 5 - "I'm Feeling Obese Today" Jacob is shown in the forest, with a full beard. He takes a pig out of nowhere, slaughters it, eats its innards, then throws it into the lake so the rest of the tribe can't eat it. He then laughs maniacally and disappears. Tianna comes sprinting up, and tries to find him, but he's gone. She then starts to cry in the forest and begins dumping out the rice and beans, but Agatha comforts her by saying that she's one of the least moronic people she knows. Elizabeth is shown discussing with Voltaire that she has the immunity idol, and Voltaire says that they can get to the end together. At the heroes' tribe, Ariana and Flannery discuss their alliance and the fact that they feel secure with each other. At the reward challenge, the villains win donuts and coffee. Jacob eats all of it, then disappears, and everyone becomes livid. More generic pointless crap happens, and at the immunity challenge, Sulina actually wins, thanks to Agatha and Alfred being old. The tribe somehow ignores Jacob and Tianna's obnoxious ways, and votes out Agatha, 8-1, because they think Alfred might have an idol (he doesn't) and Tianna gives them death threats. Episode 6 - "My Frail Bones Can't Handle It" Alfred is annoyed that they have voted out Agatha, since now he's the only old person left and he feels he'll be targeted next. He starts complaining at Kass to take his anger out, but Kass says he's done (hell breezy), and goes into the forest. Chelsea says that her strategy of being in the background is working, and that they're all idiots, then sees Jacob stuffing down rice into his mouth and farting. Meanwhile, at Sulina, Reagan finds the immunity idol, and meets with Ariana, who promises to never vote her out and go with her to the end. At the reward challenge, Sulina wins a trip to a Romanian dessert shop, where they get letters from home. In a confessional, Reagan says that God is on her side and she can get to the end if she just prays. At the villains' tribe, Voltaire is discussing ways to effectively Pagong the heroes at the merge, but they get distracted by Jacob and Tianna, who are making out. (though, it appears that Jacob is eating her) At the immunity challenge, Mahmudia wins, and Jacob is visibly happy that he gets to survive another day, so he disappears. At Triba Council, the two main targets seem to be Robbie and Reagan. Ariana is in a pickle because she promised that she wouldn't vote for Reagan, and she has a crush on Robbie. She votes for Joseph as a throwaway vote, but Reagan is blindsided while having the idol and is sent home 3-2-1. Episode 7 - "I Have The Idol In My Possession" The episode opens up with a shriek, and Jacob is shown stabbing a fish at 2:00 in the morning while Tianna looks on and laughs evilly. Chelsea wakes up, and whines at them to go back to sleep. Elizabeth, who was fishing, comes to Tianna and talks to her in private. She explains that Tyler is a douchebag and she wants him out, so she gives Tianna the idol and forces her to play it at the next tribal council. Tianna, knowing she's safe, decides to be extra mean to everyone, including GETTING LOUD TOO WTF at Voltaire, dumping out all the fish that the tribe caught, and lying but telling the truth too. Meanwhile, the Heroes are doing nothing. The Reward Challenge starts late because Tianna and Jacob get into a screaming fight in front of Probst, even though they were friends a day earlier. To prevent massaging Tianna's shoulders because she's a girl, Probst starts the challenge, and the Heroes win easily. They get a trip to a national park with a picnic feast, and Ariana and Flannery strategize to keep themselves in the game. Meanwhile, Tianna continues her reign of terror, including dry-humping Jacob, "accidentally" hitting Kass in the head with a coconut, and hiding Voltaire's top hat. Tyler decides he wants her out, and Tianna laughs evilly because that's exactly what she's planning. At the Immunity Challenge, Tianna throws it and the Villains lose. At Tribal Council, Tianna's plot goes as planned. She plays the idol, and Tyler is sent home with only two votes against him, even though Voltaire and Elizabeth were aware of the plan. Episode 8 - "Riding a Black Unicorn Down the Side of an Erupting Volcano" Tianna's tribe comes back from tribal council, kind of pissed at her. Not wanting to start any fights, Tianna goes to bed, but actually sneaks out into the jungle to make out with "someone", also known as Jacob. Alfred's bossiness irritates the others, since he repeatedly tries to tell the tribe how to clean up at camp. Voltaire expresses his animosity towards Alfred, and attempts to talk strategy with Kass, who seems to want to be in him and Elizabeth's alliance. Meanwhile, at the Heroes, Flannery and Joe go fishing but catch nothing. Robbie starts to whine about the lack of food, and Flannery says she wants him out, but Ariana protests. Sarah says, "as long as it ain't me". At the reward challenge, the Villains win luxury items, coffee, and letters from home. Tianna steals Voltaire's and rips it to shreds, but is yelled at by the cameramen and Voltaire gets a new one. The Heroes are happy that the Villains have gone to Tribal, and think they have a tight alliance. (they don't) At the immunity challenge, the Heroes actually win. At Tribal Council, Alfred implies he's voting for Chelsea, and Voltaire and Elizabeth vote with him, but Alfred is sent home 4-3, becoming the first member of the jury. Episode 9 - "Don't Cheese My Burgers" The Villains are shown walking back from Tribal Council. Kass and Jacob are arguing, but this all stops when Jacob rescues a flock of baby birds from being eaten by a snake and is treated as a god. The next morning, Chelsea decides she wants to align with Voltaire and Elizabeth for good, but then says in the confessional that she may just be playing with them. At the Heroes' camp, Robbie and Ariana are having a moment, and Robbie says in the confessional that he really likes Ariana and wants to align with her after the merge. The reward challenge happens, and the Villains win. Their reward is a trip to a lake, with a barbecue on a boat. During the barbecue, Kass's burgers mysteriously go missing, but Jacob swears he was not the person who did it. Angrily, Kass swears revenge on Jacob. After the Villains get back, the Heroes are shown at their camp. They open up a chest, and expect to be merging, but it's just tree mail and they end up living on the same beach. At the immunity challenge, the Villains win, and the Heroes must go to Tribal Council. Sarah feels like she's on the outs, and tries to scramble, but this is all for naught, as she has no trustworthy alliance and gets sent home unanimously, becoming the second juror. Episode 10 - "Scumbags" The villains and heroes wake up on the same beach. Tianna starts screaming and accuses Kass of raping her. Then, the teams get tree mail which says that they are merged, and they get new buffs. Ariana and Flannery try to suggest actual names, but a gigantic deep disemboweled voice emanates through the air, yelling "AINAMOR". The contestants realize that this is Romania backwards and decide to use it since they're uncreative little fucks. The obligatory feast happens, and Elizabeth finds an idol clue under one of the bowls. After the feast, she shares this with Voltaire, and states how much of an advantage it gives her. She starts bonding with Ariana, and says that even though she will stop at nothing, she actually likes Ariana. The immunity challenge is the one where contestants must stand on a perch in the water. Immediately, a gigantic inflamed blur covers the screen, and it is revealed to be Jacob stripping for chocolate and peanut butter. Eventually, Elizabeth wins immunity. Tianna harasses everybody at camp, and strategy is put aside when everyone becomes sick of Tianna and votes her out unanimously. An angry Tianna stomps to Ponderosa and becomes the third member of the jury. Episode 11 - "There Are Bitter Jurors In My Pants" Elizabeth and Chelsea wake up and immediately start arguing with each other about trivial things. Ariana tries to step in but fails, and just makes Chelsea angrier, who says she has lost popularity points. Jacob is shown in the jungle, standing on top of a sleeping Voltaire and making strange pelvic thrusting motions. At the reward challenge, it's one of those team obstacle course things. Jacob is not picked, so he swears at literally everyone and spends the rest of the day naked. The team of Ariana, Joseph, Voltaire, and Kass wins reward, and they get to go to a hotel and spend the night. Ariana and Joseph attempt to sway Voltaire over to the heroes' side, since Kass will never be convinced. He says "We'll see", and back at camp, everyone is strategizing and no standout things happen. Elizabeth and Chelsea worry, since they feel like the jury will be bitter at them. At the challenge (bucket holding thing), Ariana wins individual immunity. There is a twist revealed, which says that the tribe must go straight to Tribal Council and eliminate somebody. There is no strategy, so every hero votes for a different person, while the Villains stick together and vote out Robbie 4-2-1-1-1. Episode 12 - "Beelzebub's Got A Devil Put Aside For Meeeee" Ariana and Elizabeth are getting water. Elizabeth explains to Ariana that she loves her and she's her best friend left in the game, and Ariana promises to never backstab her. The other contestants are shown, and get tree mail which says that immunity will happen that day. The others realize that it will be a double boot. The contestants go to the Survivor Auction. Jacob spends all his money on a mystery item, which turns out to be cow poop, but he eats it. The other contestants get food and whatever, and Flannery bids $500 on the last item, which happens to be an advantage for immunity, she then wins immunity. (yes, I know that this is barely possible in a 42 minute span but who cares) They go to tribal, where the Villains alliance stays strong and votes out Joseph, while the three remaining heroes targeted Elizabeth and Kass. After this immunity challenge, Ariana talks to Elizabeth about not voting Kass with her. Elizabeth tells her not to worry and says that she should be fine. She also says that she has an idol, and will play it on Ariana. Ariana is gleeful and follows Elizabeth around for the next day, and they seem to be getting along. Voltaire converses with Elizabeth and asks her what she's doing, and she says not to worry about it. Flannery also tries to talk to Ariana and make sure she's still with the Heroes. Elizabeth wins immunity, and at camp, Jacob and Kass are getting annoyed with Chelsea's behavior. They decide to get her out, unknown that she is also being targeted by Ariana/Flannery/Elizabeth. Ariana reminds Elizabeth of her promise to use the idol on her, because she feels Voltaire and Chelsea are targeting her. The tribe heads to Tribal Council, and the jury walks in. The heroes and Jacob and Kass make it very clear that they're voting for Chelsea, and Voltaire and Chelsea seem to be voting for Ariana. When the vote comes, Elizabeth plays her idol... but not for Ariana. The four votes against Chelsea are not counted, and it is revealed that Elizabeth voted for Ariana. A distraught Ariana is eliminated, 3-0, and becomes the sixth member of the jury. Episode 13 - "I'm Livid" Elizabeth is shown crying in the jungle. When Voltaire comes up to her and asks what's wrong, she refuses to admit that she has been crying. Jacob then comes up to them and starts going to the restroom on the ground. At the reward challenge, the contestants' loved ones visit: Chelsea's mom Brenda, Flannery's dad Mike, Voltaire's wife Jayme, Kass's girlfriend Bella, Jacob's brother Daniel, and Elizabeth's dad John. Jacob and Daniel win the challenge and win a reward on a boat with two other contestants and their family members. Jacob chooses Chelsea and Flannery because they're hot. Elizabeth is livid that he didn't pick her, an goes back to camp and vents her anger to Voltaire. At the reward, Daniel proves that he's just like Jacob when he tries to have sex with Chelsea and touch Flannery's private parts. He is taken out of the area for sexual harassment and Jacob and the others go back to camp, after Jacob eats all the food. After they get back, Voltaire attempts to talk strategy with Elizabeth but feels upset that she betrayed Ariana like that, so he decides to leave her alone. At the immunity challenge, Jacob wins, and everyone else is panicked because he would be an easy vote. They decide to keep him as a goat instead of trick him into giving up immunity. Voltaire and Elizabeth want to vote out Kass, for he has been annoying lately, but the rest of the tribe votes out Elizabeth for being a strategic threat and for what she did to Ariana, surprisingly. Elizabeth is voted out 4-2 and becomes the seventh member of the jury. Episode 14 - "The Trick Is To Get The Jury As Bitter As Possible" When the final five wakes up, not much happens except boring strategy talk. At the immunity challenge, Flannery wins, and Chelsea attempts to reason with Voltaire about taking out Kass because he's semi-likable, but Kass, Flannery, and Jacob have other plans: voting out Chelsea. The plan succeeds, and Chelsea becomes the 8th member of the jury. The final four contestants wake up, and do the fallen comrades thing, where Jacob pees on everybody's torch except Tianna's because he is still in love with her. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Flannery wins again, preventing an easy and predictable vote. Voltaire, Jacob, and Flannery decide to take out Kass because he's likable (but not really since he spent the entire pre-merge yelling at people) and succeed, voting him out 3-1 and making him the final member of the jury. He does not take it kindly, and insults Voltaire and Flannery in his exit words. On the final day, Voltaire and Flannery try to talk, but are not successful due to Jacob eating sand and making loud noises. They go to the Final Tribal Council, where an angry jury is waiting. They make their opening statements. Voltaire and Flannery say the usual things, while Jacob takes his time to insult everyone. Sarah speaks first, and asks them what they honestly think of her. Voltaire and Flannery say boring stuff, while Jacob says she has the face of a horse and is annoying. Then, Alfred goes, and wants to know what they would do with the money. Voltaire says he'd donate some, use some for investing, and whatever. Jacob says he would buy all the Pokemon cards in the world. Flannery says she'd go to graduate school and get a new car. Chelsea asks them to rate themselves from 1-10 on the PP scale and say why. Voltaire says eight, Jacob says eleven, and Flannery says three, describing herself as an underdog. Joseph tells Voltaire he is a sneaky bastard, Flannery that she was a nice ally, and calls Jacob a fatass, to which he farts in Joseph's face. Robbie says that they all outplayed him, and says Voltaire was untrustworthy in the game and Flannery and Jacob were undeserving. Elizabeth makes a short monologue, and then says she will vote for Voltaire but asks Jacob why he thinks it was a good idea to annoy everyone and be brought to the end as a goat. Jacob claims he's not a vote. Tianna says that Jacob is a hot sexy beast, but explicitly states that she's voting for Voltaire because he's a better strategic player, then calls Flannery many dirty things. A very bitter Kass grills into the jury, saying that Voltaire is a snake and doesn't need to lie, Flannery has no social skills whatsoever and relied on winning immunity to make it far, and Jacob is a total turd who will never get laid in his life. Finally, Ariana goes, and tries to hold in her tears as she asks Voltaire why he would go along with Elizabeth's evil plan. The jury decides to vote 5-3-1 with Jacob only getting one vote (from an extremely bitter Kass), Flannery becoming the runner-up, and Voltaire being crowned the 28th Sole Survivor. At the reunion show, Jacob is crowned fan favorite and wins $100,000. Voting Table Edgic Table Characters Will put this somewhere else later. *Agatha - Phillip Sheppard as a naggy old lady *Albert - Grumpy old rich guy *Ariana - Cat from Victorious expy *Chelsea - Chelsey but older and snobbier *Elizabeth - Jade from Victorious expy *Emmett - Cool middle-aged generic guy *Flannery - Token hot nice girl who seems too perfect to exist *Hunter - Extremely peppy, almost annoying *Jacob - basically O as a grownup *Joe - OTTP underdog *Kass - Token narcistic JERKass *Kendall - Basically random extremely bitchy girl *Oliver - Nice father type figure *Reagan - Pretty generic, nice, everyone hates her for some reason so I guess underdog *Robbie - Awkward nerdy guy *Sarah - "sweet" girl *Tianna - Crazy OTTN psycho chick *Tyler - Douchebag jock *Voltaire - Mastermind goth guy *Zach - Nice jock